This invention relates to an automatically operating system for dispensing a bulk material, such as granulated sugar of predetermined weight in consecutively advanced receptacles.
Dosing apparatuses of conventional structure are disadvantageous in that they do not operate with a sufficient accuracy to ensure that each receptacle is filled to the predetermined weight between very narrow tolerances. In conventional filling apparatuses, in order to ensure an error of .+-.1% for preparing, for example, packages containing 1000 g of sugar, the setting for the desired weight should be 1010 g. This results in a significant financial loss since conceivably some of the packages will contain 1020 g. It has been known for long to first fill the packages slightly under the desired weight and, after determining the actual weight, to then complement the package by the amount of the deviation. An apparatus which automatically performs such a complemental dosing is, however, not known. The reason therefor may lie in the difficulty to meet conditions that are required to make such a device economical. Such a device has to be rapid, extremely accurate and above all, it has to operate reliably.